Eternal Bonds
by NekoYakumo
Summary: A bit of Seto X Yami shounen-ai, with hints of Yuugi X Yami... If you dislike shounen-ai, I have warned you... :)
1. The Dragon's Depression

Hello, people! My name, as you can tell, is MistressNekoSakura. I might not have revealed my true name, but I hope that my fics can provide entertainment to you! :) With that said, let me move on to the disclaimer and author's note!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own, Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would be able to publish some of my shounen-ai stories as manga, but sadly that dream will never be realized. :)  
  
Author's Note: Yes, this fic tries to support Seto/Yami shounen-ai, along with some hints of Yami/Yuugi a lot later. Expect much sugar-related insanity to appear. With that, I now present a fanfic that has some shounen- ai: Eternal Bonds.  
  
---  
  
It was a rainy evening outside the buildings of Kaiba Corporation. Thunder and lightning echoed and flashed outside, though Seto Kaiba paid no attention to it. In the state he was in, the teenage CEO would not have been able to percieve anything, even the fact that all his workers had packed up for the day and left the owner of the Kaiba Empire behind.  
  
Kaiba was the only person still closeted within the building, locked within his office. Lavishly furnished as befitting a CEO, it seemed to perfectly match the demeanor Seto Kaiba presented to the public. Much like his office, he tended to come off as cold and distant, a person who seemed to exist for only a single purpose. Much like his office, Kaiba did not seem to care for the simple pleasures of life.  
  
However, the way he looked right now would give lie to this statement. His deep blue eyes, seemingly pools of intelligence and depth that were engaging, now were glazed over and had lost all focus, becoming puffy and red with tears. The soft and silky brown hair that looked so neat and orderly atop his head was now wildly scattered and tousled.  
  
His light skin was untouched and still looked bright and vibrant, but his face looked stained with tears, marring his handsome and imperious face. Tall and skinny, he relaxed in a black leather chair in his office, sporting a black suit that made him look handsome. However, the suit jacket was slackened, revealing the white shirt and tie underneath. The slackened jacket resembled its wearer, having flopped limply into the chair with little to any control over his mind and the visions he saw.  
  
The cause of all this lay on Seto Kaiba's desk. Paperwork required for Kaiba's dream, the amusement park of Kaiba Land, to be constructed in America lay before his eyes, perfectly organized and stacked. They had been the reason Kaiba had stayed in late, tonight. It was his dream to make the amusement park of Kaiba Land a reality, and he would sacrifice anything to make it become a reality.  
  
They lay untouched, a black pen sitting atop the sheaf of papers unattended.  
  
Next to the set of papers lay the dinner he had ordered from a prime restraunt, to help him through the long work and toil that supposedly awaited him tonight. Fresh salad sat on the plates; it was odd for a resteraunt such as that one to serve take-out, but for the money Kaiba paid them, they would have come over to Kaiba Corporation's buildings and prepared it right on his desk.  
  
It was a dish he loved, eating it when he could get the chance. Like the work he had said he would be doing today, it lay untouched. Next to him was a bottle of wine, beautifully aged and wonderful in taste to Seto Kaiba. Unlike the food and work, it lay touched, drained more than three-fourths of the way.  
  
In Kaiba's hands lay a half-empty glass, somewhat filled with rose-red wine. His tears had also mixed into the glass, since he was far too drunk to even lift the glass to his lips. However, he could still move about, shuffling drunkenly to his feet as the tears flooded the pools of his eyes again.  
  
It had all started with Kaiba's work on Kaiba Land. Before long, it had led him to start thinking about the whole thing that had led to this. Back in Battle City, Kaiba's own creation, the tournament had been interrupted by Noa Kaiba, a brother he never knew existed.  
  
Noa had halted the proceedings of the tourney, drawing Seto and most of the finalists into his own twisted game of reality. Dead at the age of 10, his real father- Seto's adoptive one- had brought him back to life within a virtual world when Noa had been run over by a truck.  
  
Seto and Mokuba had been adopted, to be raised in the likeness of Noa Kaiba. It might have triggered Noa's sudden bout of mental insanity, wanting to destroy all of the human race. Horrified, Kaiba's father hurled the computer into the sea. From there, he continued his work to make Seto a perfect image of Noa.  
  
However, he soon died, pushed off a building by Seto, who hated his cruel treatement of both he and his brother. Somehow, however, he too appeared in the Virtual Reality world, being the final roadblock between the escape of those trapped within.  
  
Noa had been awakened by some disgruntled executives who had once tried to sieze control of Kaiba Corporation by trapping Kaiba in a virtual world. They had been foiled and left to rot in that world by Kaiba, but somehow they'd come back for revenge, enlisting Noa in their schemes.  
  
Fighting through the virtual world, Kaiba managed to overcome all obstacles. Along the way, he had to deal with many obstacles, such as brother Mokuba being kidnapped and brainwashed into thinking he was Noa's brother. It was part of Noa's plan, to defeat Seto in every way and trap his soul within the world, allowing him to take posession of Seto's body and walk again in a world of color and brilliance.  
  
Kaiba overcame each and every single obstacle, but he could not have done it without the help of.. him. That person's name echoed through his mind, a name that seemed to sprout up in his mind just as much as visions of him. That one person.  
  
Yami.  
  
That one person who had been pivotal in his life, with stern purple eyes that seemed to be judgemental and yet kind, emitting a strange beauty. Bright purple and blond hair was arranged on his head in a strange hair- style best described as three large spikes with large blond curls spilling over his eyes. He sported a slender figure that only added to his posture.  
  
Yami had been the one who had defeated him, the one whom he swore to defeat. Time and time again, the young teen had led him out of the darkness, rescuing him. First he had defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, who had imprisoned his soul in a card. Again, he had saved Kaiba from Noa, once Noa had bested him in a duel and turned him into a stone statue.  
  
Yami had saved him time and time again, always preaching to him about unity and friendship. His arrogant attitude and want for power would lead to his downfall, warned Yami. Only by trusting and beliving, by understanding and by opening his heart could he truly become what he wanted. It was something like that, as far as Seto was concerned.  
  
Then, he should have listened to the teen, accepted his help. Now, here he was. For all his money and prestige, for all his handsome looks and those at school who loved him, for all that- he was miserable. He had ties to no one in this world, no one but his little brother Mokuba. Mokuba was the only one he cared for, the only one he had opened his soul to.  
  
Even now, that last link to his family, the only people who could love him without condition, might well be fading. Young Mokuba had taken to his bed after the events of Battle City, claiming that he felt a bit weak. Days and weeks had passed since then, and it was clear that the goings on of Noa's virtual world had affected the boy's health in some way.  
  
The thought of Mokuba wasting away in the cold and impersonal white walls of the hospital scared Seto. To lose the one person he had opened his heart and soul would be devestating to the soul, especially his. Yami and his friends had come by to offer some support, but Seto had brushed them off in his typical manner.  
  
He regretted it now, regretted it all as tears stung his beautiful eyes. It was sad that he might lose the only reason he had for living now, since the responsiblities of Kaiba Corporation and the legacy of his adopted family mattered little. However, something else flooded his mind..  
  
Seto Kaiba rose to his feet, gently stumbling towards the door of his office for no reason whatsoever, save for the wine controlling his mind. Visions of Yami had flooded his mind for the last few hours, beckoning. More wine had been drunk to rid him of the visions but they increased.  
  
Even now, the visions poured on- a gentle Yuugi Mutou, beckoning Seto Kaiba into a world of bright sun and flowers, passed before his eyes as he further stumbled. Mokuba Kaiba, lying in a white hospital, dying with tears flooding his eyes.  
  
Yami and those dratted friends of his, beckoning them to join him, to stand together with him against some foe.  
  
Yami, somehow standing at the burial of his father, offering comfort and support.  
  
Yami, standing at the end of a dark corridor and beckoning him to emerge into the light.  
  
The visions poured on, flowing and continuing. Seto Kaiba stumbled to the doorway and fell near it, tears in his eyes. To him, the visions were real. Yami wanted to beckon him into the light, to make him realize what he was and what he could become. Like a family would, supporting him every step of the way.  
  
Yami was like the only family he ever had, filling in what roles Mokuba could not. What was Yami supposed to be? He had to find his family. Seto swore that he would find his family, trace down the last of their bloodline.  
  
Yami acted like a family, but Seto needed a real family. And so did Mokuba. The wine was showing him what he should do, or so thought Seto with no possession of mental faculties. He needed to find his family, to find those who could love him and treat him like a human, not some toy or a disgusting robot!  
  
He faded into unconciousness from the amount of wine he had drunk, thinking only that he could find a family like that Yami, to treat Mokuba and he with that their adoptive father had never provided; kindness and love.  
  
---  
  
* cowers behind flame-proof barrier of sakura trees and cats * Do not hurt me for this fic being bad! I tried as hard as I could, honest! Until next time, ja ne! * vanishes * 


	2. The Angel's Depression

Yay, reviewers to reply to! Here we go. : )  
  
lanlan- Hey, thanks! Yeah, I guess.  
  
Misura- After reading this chapter, you might think things will get worse for our beleagured bishies.  
  
Ryou Bakura22- Hey, thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer- * sigh *. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!; if I did, countless shounen- ai pairings would be canon. : )  
  
Author's Note- I do warn you, this fanfic can get very depressing at times. So I would suggest you eat a lot of sugar to offset the oncoming depression.  
  
---  
  
Swirling rain pounded the pavement outside the Turtle Game Store [1] as Yuugi Mutou stumbled up to the door, tears and angst evident on his eyes and face. His large and cute purple eyes were tear-stained, looking saddened and drooping with angst. The Millennium Puzzle hung from his neck, housing his friend and guardian Yami, who had helped him through many a tough time.  
  
As Yuugi removed the store key from his uniform pocket and opened the door, he thought that he would need the kindness and courage that Yami provided him to get through this. Yami had been spending his time in the depths of the Millenium Puzzle, since Yuugi had respectfully asked to be.. alone with his grandfather, and so Yami knew little of the whole affair.  
  
Sugoruku Mutou, the only remaining blood relative of Yuugi, had suffered a heart attack this afternoon. Suddenly grasping his chest and keeling over in the store, a customer had managed to call 911. Yuugi was over at Jounouchi's for the day, so the hospital had to inform him that his grandfather was currently in critical condition, and not expected to live.  
  
After a talk with his grandfather, filled with many tears and the thought that Yuugi might well have to be in a foster home after this, along with some sympathy from his friends, Yuugi had headed for home. Despite his short height and childlike manner, Yuugi well knew how to handle himself.  
  
With a broken sigh, Yuugi entered the game store. The shelves were filled to the brim with games and toys of all manners. To Yuugi, the store once looked like a happy and joyous place. Now, it was a store that Yuugi only viewed with sad eyes, for it reminded him of his dying grandfather and the fact that he would not have a real family after this.  
  
He would have Yami, really. While that was not anything bad, he knew that Yami would only be with him for a short while. Once they recovered the other Millennium Items [2] and the ancient spirit's memories returned to him, he would have to leave Yuugi forever, thusly leaving Yuugi alone and with no one who could love him, understand him and listen to him.  
  
His friends somewhat fell into that category, but they lacked a certain. something that family seemed to provide for him, a kind of unconditional love and caring that he only found in two people; Sugoruku and Yami, the spirit in the puzzle. Now, with Sugoruku dying, Yami was the only one who could provide this for him. And once they gained all the Items, Yami would have to leave him. Yuugi would be left with no one who could love him because of him. His friends, he thought, only came to like him because of what he had done for them. Yuugi wanted someone who could like him not for what he did, but just for him.  
  
But the thought that he would never have someone like that in his life for good depressed him, enough so that he stumbled to the store counter and leaned upon it, tears falling fresh from his eyes. An exclamation flew from his lips, one that represented his inner turmoil and thoughts.  
  
" Will I always be alone? Can I never find someone who will stay in my life forever, someone who will love me for who I am and not what I do for them? " This sudden burst of raw and pure emotion awakened the Yami spirit within Yuugi, and it emerged from the depths to converse with him.  
  
" What is the matter, Yuugi? " asked the spirit, whose physicial form resembled a taller and more mature version of Yuugi. He had entered the soul room of Yuugi, which housed Yuugi's more childike self, his hikari. Here, he was given to express his thoughts in longer sentences.  
  
" Yami. Will I ever have someone who will not drift in and out of my life, someone who will stand with me until the end of time? "  
  
Yami was taken aback by the question, shocked. " What do you mean, Yuugi? You have friends, people who stand by you- Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda. " Yami continued to list his aibou's friends, but Yuugi held up a hand for him to stop.  
  
" No, Yami. I need someone who will love me, support me, and care for me. Someone like you, Yami, but someone who can stay in my life forever. I know that the Millennium Items, once found, will force you to leave me. "  
  
Yami listened silently, reminded of his fears of having to leave his hikari behind. Yuugi had assembled the Milennium Puzzle a year or two ago, allowing him to leave the darkness of the puzzle and enter a world of sight and sound, of color. For this, he had been eternally grateful to Yuugi. And so, to thank him, he had served as the boy's guardian, condemning those who would slight him or injure his hikari to deadly punishments using the ancient relic's power.  
  
Over time, however, this gratitude had developed into something more. He had watched the kindness of Yuugi, watched how the boy was kind to every one, even the social outcasts of his school. He had watched how Yuugi stuck up for his friends when someone threatened them, how he was almost blindingly loyal to them. As far as Yami was concerned, Yuugi seemed to resemble perfect light and innocence- even in the most trying of situations, he was kind, unlike so many other people in this world. As far as Yami was concerned, Yuugi was a perfect angel, almost a gift if you will. He had killed so many when he was a pharoah in ancient Egypt, and now to meet someone who could accept him and not try to dominate him- he seemed like a gift from the gods themselves.  
  
Yami was determined not to waste this gift. A friend of his hikari's, Ryou, seemed to be almost a perfect duplicate of Yuugi in every way; he too had an Item and Yami, who relentlessly beat him each and every day, as part of some twisted " lessons ". He was determined not to be like Ryou's Yami, and so he served as Yuugi's guardian spirit, for lack of a better word. This Yuugi was perfect in every way; a perfection he longed to love, someone who simply seemed perfect for him. And of course, he loved the boy, even more than that familial love Yuugi saw from him..  
  
But he dared not say it. He feared what his aibou would think of his love. Would he be disgusted, would he be scared, or would he accept it? Would he never want to see him again, and thusly sever their link? He chuckled to himself. A person such as him, courageous and stalwart, cowering in fear of someone else's thoughts like a little boy. But then, this " someone else " was extremely important to him. He did not want to lose what link they had, and did not want to place it in jeopardy. Now, however, he feared that he had to confess. But first, he would have to comfort Yuugi before he confessed the truth.  
  
" Yuugi. I will never leave you.. I promise you that, I will never leave you. Even if it means never gaining my memories back. " said Yami, a bit more emotional than normal.  
  
" Yami. No, you do not have to do that. I will still help you gain the items. " said Yuugi.  
  
" No, listen. It is not out of pity that I do this.. I.. I.. " sputtered Yami. Love makes fools of us all, even ancient spirits.  
  
" Yami? " asked a concerned Yuugi.  
  
Yami did not respond for moments, again brought to silence by love. Finally, he had to speak, something to get off this subject. " Why are you so sad, Yuugi? "  
  
Yuugi spilled the whole thing to him, about how his grandfather was in the hospital and how he would lose the only link to his family if he died. A sudden wave of realization washed over Yami.  
  
/ It is no wonder he asked me that. His only link to his family is about to pass away, and he will never have anyone like family to help him through life. To confess my love now would be. Improper. I must help him through this, I must find a way. /  
  
To take Yuugi's mind off of his grandfather, Yami thought to ask him a question about his life, something Yuugi had mayhaps forgotten to tell him. " Apart from your grandfather, do you have any other family? "  
  
Yuugi thought for a brief moment, wondering why Yami had asked this question, but decided to oblige him. " Well, my father died years ago and left me with my grandfather. My grandmother died before I came to live with my grandfather. And my mother vanished and left me behind, but she turned up dead a few months later. " Sadness filled Yuugi's voice.  
  
Yami thought. / Poor boy. His only family is about to die, but he must have more. Someone out there must care for him. And I will find them! For him, it is the only thing he could want right now. I cannot confess my love for him, but maybe I can help him to find someone who will support him. /  
  
Yami laid a hand on the depressed Yuugi's shoulder. " Yuugi. I will help you through this. You would like to find a family, correct? "  
  
Yuugi uttered a yes, and Yami proceeded to explain how he would help Yuugi find his family. When all was said and done, Yuugi was shocked at first. But then, he threw his arms around Yami, hugging him and thanking him, now cheered up again. Truly, he wanted to see his family..  
  
Yami smiled, a rare one; his hikari was cheered up. He knew that he could help him now, in return for all he had done. He still harbored that love for Yuugi, but now he hoped that he could help Yuugi find a family. And maybe, become part of that family, someone whom Yuugi cared for..  
  
---  
  
Worse than the first chapter, no? Well, review if you dare! : ) Ja ne! 


	3. Angel and Dragon, Part I

Yay! Reviews! Time to reply.  
  
RedDragon4- Ooowww! Well, thanks, even if you did bonk me. : )  
  
SoulDreamer- Awww.. Well, thanks!  
  
InsanityEternal- Well, here. *hands InsanityEternal seventy-two cans of soda, filled with sugar* . You'll need it. : )  
  
Lanlan- Aww, thanks!  
  
Misura- Thank you. As for my being a bit hard on the side-characters, I did it to create reasons for Seto to search for his true family and Yami to offer Yuugi help. Sparks these shounen-ai couples, after all. :)  
  
Aoi Shidou- Hey, thank you!  
  
---  
  
Sunlight reflected off of Seto Kaiba's watch as he stood outside the city hospital. Dressed in a suit that was now cleaned and pressed, Kaiba had abandoned his post as C.E.O. to visit his ailing brother. He now looked as sharp and efficient as he always did. A hot shower had washed away the drunken feeling of last night, and made him as new. Those thoughts about that Yami still lingered in the back of his head, though he paid no heed to it as he walked on..  
  
Now, he only thought about visiting his ailing brother Mokuba. Shortly after his drunken ramblings, a call had come, stating that Mokuba was in worser condition than ever. It might be that they needed to operate; Kaiba had rushed over there with all due speed, intending to make sure that his brother was fine no matter what. If Mokuba was in this bad a condition, it was clear that he would have to find their true family, for the both of them.  
  
Seto Kaiba walked up the steps of the hospital, determined to make sure that Mokuba would meet some others who truly cared for and loved him. The two brothers had each other, and only each other- they wanted someone else to have, someone who could love the both of them, someone who could like them for who they were.  
  
He was just about to open the hospital door, when he felt someone tap his shoulders. A somewhat gruff voice, almost barking, sounded out from behind him. " Hey, can you move? "  
  
Kaiba whirled about to see who it was, and saw Katsuya Jounouchi standing before him. Addressing the blond-haired boy dressed in T-shirt and shorts, he said " Be polite for once, you pathetic dog. " Always would Kaiba take the chance to insult Yuugi's friend.  
  
That same person stood behind him, Puzzle hanging off his neck, along with their friend; Anzu Mazaki, a young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes whom Kaiba only saw as cheerleader for Yuugi. He had no idea where that other friend of Yuugi's was, but he cared little.  
  
Jounouchi's blood, meanwhile, still boiled from Seto Kaiba's insult. He stepped forward, fists almost raised to begin a fight. " Kaiba. " he said, menacingly.  
  
Seto Kaiba glared at the angry boy, affecting an air of indifference. " Yes? "  
  
Jounouchi had been pushed past the breaking point more than once, enough so that he was desperate to wound the young CEO for a change- phyisically or emotionally. He tried to muster up enough force into his threat, but came out with a simple and pathetic " I'm warning you. "  
  
Kaiba chuckled at the clichéd phrase. " Be quiet, small fry. "  
  
By now, Jounouchi was burning mad, enough so that he almost sprung forward to deliver a punch. Yuugi ran in front of the two, however, trying to intervene. " Jounouchi, please, don't! " cried Yuugi.  
  
Jounouchi responded. " Yuugi, Kaiba deserves this! " said he, ready to spring forward and strike.  
  
Kaiba smirked. " Pathetic dog. You're overreacting to a simple insult. "  
  
Jounouchi had relaxed himself, but was almost prepared to strike again when Yuugi tried to speak in an attempt to stop the argument. "Kaiba-kun, what are you doing here? " asked he, changing the subject.  
  
Seto Kaiba gave a simple answer. " Visiting my brother. Are you here for that purpose too? " He knew that Yuugi and co. had been friends with his brother for a short while, and they had been concerned about Mokuba's well being when he had taken ill.  
  
Yuugi answered. " No. We are here to visit my grandfather. He's in the hospital. " A bit of sadness crept into his voice at this.  
  
" Oh. " muttered Kaiba. He really cared little about the whole situation; all he wanted to do was see Mokuba. Turning around, he prepared to open the door, when Jounouchi spoke again.  
  
" So, why are you here, Kaiba? " said the ever-rude Jounouchi. Whirling around, Kaiba spoke.  
  
" To visit my brother, Mokuba. " With little remark, he whirled around again, opening the door and finally entering the hospital. The cold and efficient hospital, with its white walls and bleak floors, looked like a place that Kaiba would be home at. Nonetheless, the place still disturbed him.  
  
Walking over to the receptionist's desk, he spoke to the young woman in the nurse's uniform. " Is Mokuba Kaiba in surgery? "  
  
The woman looked up and saw Kaiba, a person who had been visiting his brother almost everyday. " No, he's still in his hospital room. 3rd floor, number 257. " She looked up, but by then Kaiba had already strode off.  
  
At that moment, Yuugi and co. ran up to the receptionist's desk. Anxiously, Yuugi asked " Excuse me, but what room is Sugoruku Mutou in? "  
  
The receptionist looked up. " Hnn? Oh, hold on. " Boredly, she moved over to the computer, quickly referencing the room the elder Mutou was located in. She looked back at him.  
  
" He's in Room 257, 3rd floor. "  
  
" Alright, thanks. "  
  
Well, that was part one of the third chapter. I'm leaving for a three-day vacation, and I wanted to quickly put it up. 


End file.
